Last Mission
by awanpertikaian
Summary: misi terakhirnya akan menentukan ikatan di antara mereka.


**Last mission**

final fantasy (square enix)

warning : ooc ,shonen-ai , romance-angst.

chapter : 1

_

_Avalanche sebuah organisasi dimana di dalamnya terdapat orang-orang dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa_.

_Mereka sejenis tentara bayaran yang menerima misi apapun yang di butuhkan tentu saja dengan bayaran yang tidak murah_.

_

hari yang tenang di dalam markas avalanche , tidak bisa di bilang tenang juga sih , ini di akibatkan dua manusia yang setiap hari membuat keributan dengan pertengkaran yang tidak berguna ,sebut saja mereka rikku dan tidus.

"hei kau pendek berikan remotnya " sungguh tidus sudah memulai keributan .

"beli saja remot untukmu sendiri, dasar bodoh" rikku berucap sengit .

" serahkan remotnya padaku aku ingin menonton berita" dan akhirnya mereka berdua memperebutkan benda itu dilanjutkan dengan pertengkaran tidak penting mereka.

farron menutup telinganya ,vincent duduk di pojokan dan dia tidak perduli , squall yang amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun ingin sekali menyumpal mulut mereka berdua dengan koran yang di bacanya tapi tentu saja itu tidak dilakukanya.

"hai pantat chocobo kau dari mana saja, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang terlihat ?" dasar tidus bodoh (batin mereka bertiga) .

"hmmm... sepertinya aku perlu mengubah model rambutku" gumam cloud .

'ada apa sih denganya?' ini adalah pertanyaan semua orang di ruangan itu , pemuda pirang itu tidak seperti biasanya , karena biasanya jika ada seseorang yang berani mengatainya pantat chocobo maka sepatunya akan melayang ke kepala mereka dan dengan tatapan dinginya dia berlalu begitu saja.

"kau aneh cloud" ucap squall

"kenapa?" cloud tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan squall .

menarik nafas " aku hanya kasian kepada sepatuku jika terus ku lempar ke kepala tidus" cloud melanjutkan sambil tertawa kecil .

"cloud apa katamu?" tidus berteriak

semua memandang dengan tatapan aneh pada pemuda pirang itu .

_21.30_

squall yang sudah sejak setengah jam lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya agar terlelap tapi tidak berhasil juga, akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar.dan saat melihat sosok yang sudah begitu ia kenal sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"memikirkan sesuatu cloud?"

yang di tanya sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kepemilik suara yang sudah begitu di kenalnya itu, dengan tersenyum dia menjawab "kau mengejutkan ku squall"

"tidak bisa tidur?"

pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kalau ada masalah katakan saja "

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum .

"akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda cloud"

tak ada jawaban ,hanya terlihat raut muka yang gelisah dari pemilik mata biru itu , membuat sang lawan bicara heran dengan sikapnya

_

_08.15_

pagi itu anggota avalanche berkumpul di ruang rapat , mereka akan menerima rincian misi untuk mereka kerjakan selanjutnya .di ruang rapat sudah ada beberapa anggota yang berkumpul sedangkan tifa ,terra , dan noctis belum kembali dari misi mereka.

"kita akan sangat sibuk untuk beberapa hari kedepan" ucap sang kepala bernama barret.

"ini adalah dokumen untuk misi kalian besok , pelajari dokumen itu dengan baik"

"farron kau akan menjalankan misi bersama tidus" farron mendelik kearah tidus seolah berkata 'jika kau berisik saat didekatku mati kau'

"untuk rikku dan squall kalian menjalankan misi kalian masing-masing"

"dan vincent kau akan denganku ke midgar utara ,kita ada urusan disana".

"bagaimana dengan cloud? sudah hampir satu bulan dia tidak mendapatkan misi" rikku membuka suara membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap si pemuda pirang.

"sepertinya kau mendapat cuti panjang cloud , apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanya farron .

squall menatap intens kearah si pirang ,memang benar hampir satu bulan ini pemuda pirang itu tidak menjalankan misi sama sekali, tak ada alasan yang pasti dan itu membuat squall merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan si pirang.

"rapat hari ini selesai , dan selamat menjalankan misi" barret menutup rapat mereka.

_

malam itu begitu ramai ,semua anggota hadir di meja makan termasuk tifa dan terra yang baru pulang dari misinya ,hanya noctis yang belum menyelesaikan misinya ,tak ketinggalan keributan dari rikku dan tidus yang hampir membuat sebagian orang di meja makan itu ingin melempar mereka keluar.

terdengar teriakan sana sini untuk menghentikan keributan mereka ,anehnya hal itu malah membuat cloud tertawa hingga keributan itu terhenti , dan dia mendadak menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari semua orang menatapnya.

"ada apa denganya?" sungguh mereka merasa ada yang aneh pada pemuda itu , setau mereka cloud bukanlah orang yang mudah tertawa bahkan dia cenderung tidak perduli dengan orang di sekitarnya. tapi sekarang sikapnya berubah dan itu membuat orang-orang merasa aneh dengan sikap cloud yang 'baru'.

_

squall tiba-tiba terbangun malam itu , dan entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dia pergi ke toilet ,saat dia masuk ke dalam dia melihat seorang pemuda di depan kaca sedang membasuh mukanya, pemuda itu belum menyadari ada orang di dekatnya, squall sendiri bingung setiap dia tak bisa tidur ataupun saat terbangun malam hari langkahnya selalu membawa dia ketempat di mana pemuda pirang itu berada , aneh rasanya.

"kau mengejutkan ku squall ,kau belum tidur ? bukankah besok ada misi untukmu? cloud melontarkan pertanyaan pada lelaki di samping nya .

"akhir-akhir ini kau mudah terkejut eh cloud?"

"dan akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali mengejutkanku squall" jawab pemuda pirang itu ,membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus.

"apa kau baik-baik saja,wajahmu terlihat pucat?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh squall, tak bisa bohong ada rasa khawatir dalam hatinya saat melihat pemuda di depanya itu.

"aku baik-baik saja squall"

"entah mengapa aku merasa tidak begitu" ucap squall sambil terus memandangi mata biru pemuda itu.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku eh squall" celetuk cloud sambil tersenyum.

"dasar bodoh"

_

hari ini semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalankan misi mereka ,tapi ada satu orang yang sejak tadi pagi tidak tampak batang hidungnya , bahkan pintu kamarnya pun masih tertutup rapat.

squall menunggu seseorang itu sejak tadi ,tapi tidak muncul juga ,rasa antara khawatir dan kecewa , khawatir karena si pirang tidak muncul juga ,dan kecewa karena merasa si pirang sedang mengabaikanya.

"apa cloud baik-baik saja? dia jadi berbeda akhir-akhir ini" tifa yang juga menyadari keanehan pada teman pirangnya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiranya.

"aku juga merasa begitu, sejak pulang misi kemarin aku melihatnya sedikit pucat " terra pun mengutarakan pemikiranya.

"kita sedang membicarakan pirang dingin itu, jadi meskipun dia sedang sakit dia tak akan mengatakanya pada kita bukan ,lain halnya dengan tidus yang baru terkena gigitan chocobo saja seantero gedung ini akan mendengar keluhanya"

"farron apa kau bilang? kau tak tau saja di gigit chocobo itu memang sakit" farron berlalu mengabaikan teriakan tidus.

hari itu squall berangkat menjalankan misinya dengan perasaan tidak tenang

_

sudah dua hari ini cloud belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, tifa yang khawatir ingin sekali mengunjungi pemuda pirang itu ,tapi barret tak mengizinkanya dengan alasan tidak baik menggangu privasi orang, tifa melihat hanya vincent yang sering keluar masuk ke kamar cloud, sungguh saat ini dia sangat cemas.

dan jika bertanya pada vincent dia hanya menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa' jawaban itu tidak membantu mengurangi kekhawatiranya sama sekali .

ini sudah hari keempat dan tampaknya cloud masih betah mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, sungguh apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu ,tifa jadi makin khawatir.

di hari kedelapan ini tifa melihat squall sudah pulang dari misinya ,saat memasuki gedung tak henti lelaki itu mengedarkan pandanganya kesetiap penjuru gedung ,tifa tau yang di cari lelaki itu si pemuda pirang yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

sebelum lelaki itu mengutarakan pertanyaanya tifa sudah lebih dulu menjawab apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda pirang itu selama satu minggu.

terlihat tubuh lelaki itu menegang mendengar apa yang di ceritakan tifa ,dan akhirnya dia berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

semua anggota avalanche tau bahwa sebenarnya squall memiliki perasaan yang berbeda untuk pemuda pirang itu, dari caranya berbicara pada si pirang ,dari caranya bersikap ,bahkan rasa ketertarikan itu dapat di lihat sebelum cloud bergabung menjadi anggota 3 tahun lalu.

cloud strife orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang sudah berkali-kali dibujuk untuk bergabung dengan avalanche dan berkali-kali juga mereka tidak berhasil merekrutnya karena selalu mendapat penolakan, hingga suatu saat squall melihat foto beserta catatan tentang si pirang dan dia berkata " aku akan coba merekrutnya " dan semua orang dibuat bingung dengan tingkah lakunya .

ajaibnya dia berhasil membawa pemuda itu bergabung dengan anggota avalanche.

lama squall berdiri di depan pintu itu, antara ingin masuk dan tidak ,dia khawatir dengan keadaan si pirang ,tapi akhirnya dia urungkan juga niatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

_

_01.00_

siang itu tiga anggota avalanche tifa ,noctis ,dan squall sedang berada di ruang santai .sejujurnya ada beberapa orang yang lebih suka menyendiri dari pada berkumpul dengan anggota lainya seperti cloud ,squall ,vincent dan noctis mereka itu orang-orang dengan anti sosial yang tinggi. meskipun satu ruangan sangat jarang mereka memulai pembicaraan 'jadi seperti ini jika para lelaki pendiam itu sedang berkumpul' batin tifa.

"dia masih belum menampakan diri juga" tifa tiba-tiba bicara ,membuat dua lelaki di ruang itu menoleh padanya.

"siapa?" tanya noctis penasaran.

"cloud , sudah sembilan hari dia mengurung diri di kamarnya, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ya? " jawab tifa.

noctis mengerutkan alis dan berkata "ku kira dia sedang dalam misi"

"dia sudah tidak mendapat misi apapun selama hampir satu bulan ini" tifa menimpali.

"ahhh... sepertinya aku butuh udara segar" dan tifa berlalu dari tempat itu.

tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda masuk ke ruangan itu .

"hei .. kalian sudah pulang dari misi?" cloud bertanya dengan nada riangnya.

"syukurlah kalian kembali dengan utuh" guraunya.

mereka berdua menatapnya bingung.

oke ,sikap pemuda pirang ini sekarang jadi membuat orang takut ,bagaimana tidak takut dia yang terkenal menjengkelkan dengan karakter dingin dan pendiam itu , bahkan dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan anggota yang lain kecuali dengan squall tentunya ,sekarang dia mencoba melawak di depan mereka ini benar-benar 'aneh' kan.

"apa ini sudah musim dingin?" tanya noctis heran dengan penampilan si pirang.

"apa?" cloud balik bertanya dengan raut bingung.

squall yang baru menyadari penampilan orang di depanya yang biasanya berpakaian tanpa lengan kini menutup tangan kirinya dengan sebuah kain (_costume advent children) _akhirnya bicara"kau berubah cloud "

"..."cloud terlihat bingung

"apa kau sudah sehat?" squall bertanya dengan perasaan lega melihat pemuda pirang itu baik-baik saja.

"apa? sehat? kapan aku sakit?"

"akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat pucat ,apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa ,dan tifa bilang kau tidak pernah keluar kamar selama seminggu lebih ,kenapa?"

"apa kau khawatir eh squall?"

"bodoh"

dan lucis hanya 'mendengus' mendengar percakapan dua sosok itu.

_

hari-hari terlewati masih sama dengan sebelumnya , tak ada yang berubah kecuali dengan si pirang yang makin terlihat aneh, lelaki yang memiliki luka melintang di dahinya itu merasa ada sesuatu yang yang di sembunyikan oleh si pirang itu.apalagi sekarang dia lebih sering berdua dengan vincent entah ada apa di antara mereka ,sungguh itu membuat hati lelaki yang bernama squall ini kesal.

seperti saat ini dia melihat lagi mereka berdua baru pulang entah dari mana yang pastinya bukan dari menjalankan misi karena selama seminggu ke depan mereka semua di liburkan dari misi, dan squall merasa pemuda pirang itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

_

malam ini barret mengadakan pesta di markas avalanche ,semua anggota wajib hadir , semua bersenang senang malam itu , tapi tidak untuk squall dia hanya duduk diam dan seolah tak berminat dengan pestanya.

"akhirnya dia keluar juga" ucap tifa membuat squall terkejut 'sejak kapan gadis ini di sini' batinya.

"ne squall apa kalian berdua bertengkar? kulihat kalian tidak saling bicara?" tifa membuka suara.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya singkat.

tifa tidak bertanya lagi setelahnya ,karena sepertinya lelaki di sampingnya itu sedang tidak ingin diajak berbicara

semua begitu menikmati pestanya, karena jarang sekali semua anggota bisa berkumpul secara bersama-sama di karenakan kesibukan mereka. teriakan rikku yang tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya ,mereka mendapati cloud jatuh pingsan membuat semua orang di pesta itu panik,tak terkecuali squall yang sangat terlihat kalau dia begitu terkejut.

"dia demam tinggi" ucap tifa setelah keluar dari kamar cloud.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya terra.

"entahlah mungkin kelelahan, aku sudah memberinya obat" ujar tifa.

"seharusnya seseorang disini bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada cloud, bukan begitu vincent? karena kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian selalu bersama" nada menyindir keluar dari mulut squall,dia tau ada yang di sembunyikan oleh mereka berdua.

"sepertinya kita sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikanya" kata barret.

"vincent kau harus menjelaskan pada mereka" lanjutnya.

vincent menghembuskan nafas "dia mengidap geostigma" ujarnya.

"geostigma?" gumam mereka ,mereka tidak mengerti apa itu 'geostigma'.

"kita tahu dulu cloud adalah prajurit shinra ,tapi kalian tidak tau dia adalah salah satu korban eksperimen prof. hojo pada waktu itu ,selama dua tahun dia menjadi kelinci percobaan prof. gila itu ,entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya selain memasukan obat-obatan kimia".

"selama dua tahun itu dia koma,dan dia beruntung di selamatkan oleh temanya zacks "

"permasalahan yang timbul sekarang adalah efek samping dari eksperimen itu ,tubuhnya mulai melemah menolak zat kimia yang berada dalam tubuhnya". jelas vincent.

"kau tau semua itu? sejak kapan?" tanya squall ,emosi berkecamuk di hatinya , 3 tahun dia mengenal dan merasa begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu tapi ternyata dia tidak tahu semua tentang si pirang .

" enam minggu yang lalu saat kita menjalankan misi bersama dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan ,saat aku membawanya ke rumah sakit hasil tes mengatakan itu adalah reaksi penolakan tubuh terhadap obat kimia yang pernah di masukan kedalam tubuhnya".

"dan akhir-akhir ini gejalanya makin parah , luka memar mulai terlihat di tubuhnya".

"tidak bisa diobati jika kalian ingin bertanya tentang hal itu , dan kenapa kami merahasiakanya itu karena cloud yang meminta" tambah vincent.

ruangan itu hening ,mereka tidak tau harus berkata apa, mereka tidak tau tentang masa lalu pemuda pirang itu begitu mengerikan , dia menjadi korban eksperimen prof. gila dan dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

_

entah sejak kapan squall berada di kamar pemuda pirang itu , dia menatap pemuda yang masih belum sadar sejak tadi ,perlahan-lahan dia menyentuh tangan pemuda pirang itu membuka kain yang menutupinya nampak kulit seputih susu yang biasanya bersih itu kini ternodai oleh warna kehitaman ,dia genggam tangan itu menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan.

squall tak akan pergi dari kamar ini ,tidak sebelum pemuda pirang itu sadar, dia akan menjaganya dan benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkanya.

"enggg..." terdengar erangan dari sosok yang sejak tadi terlelap itu ,dengan perlahan mata birunya terbuka .

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya squall dengan nada penuh kelegaan ,tak lupa senyuman terpasang di bibirnya.

sosok yang baru sadar itu terkejut melihat lelaki yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya " squall ?" tanyanya.

"dasar bodoh tentu saja ini aku" jawabnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu cloud?"

"aku baik-saja squall" cloud menjawab dengan nada lemah ,dia memegang lenganya yang masih terasa sakit.

"apakah aku ini orang asing bagimu eh cloud? ,hingga kau tidak mau menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanya squall dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"aku hanya tak ingin membuat kau dan juga yang lainya khawatir squall, keadaanku yang sekarang sangat buruk" jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan lemah.

"jadi karena itu kau menjauhiku?"

perlahan-lahan squall mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda didepanya hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan lalu dia berkata "ne cloud apapun yang terjadi , apapun yang kau rasakan jangan kau simpan sendiri bagilah itu denganku , aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu" squall masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda pirang itu.

"kau tahu squall sekarang aku jadi merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang digombali oleh kekasihnya " jawab cloud membuat lelaki yang sejak tadi belum menjauhkan wajahnya itu tertawa kecil.

" sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu " ucap squall.

"dan wajahmu memang kadang terlihat seperti seorang gadis eh cloud " gurau lelaki itu.

membuat pemuda pirang itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapnya tajam " squalllll ".

malam itu squall habiskan untuk menjada si pirang ,dia tidak meninggalkanya walau sedetik pun ,squall tak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada pemuda itu saat dia tak ada.

_

satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu , sekarang keadaan si pirang sudah mulai membaik, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanya mencoba terlihat ceria.

setelah mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi pada si pirang , squall semakin ingin melindungi pemuda itu ,ingin selalu berada di dekatnya , ingin lebih memahami yang dirasakan si pirang .

"ne squall mau keluar denganku? aku ingin menikmati udara segar"

dan squall mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan si pirang ,hari itu mereka habiskan waktu berdua, benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan diantara mereka, .

tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya , squall menyadari ada perasaan lain , ada rasa khawatir saat bersama si pirang , sesuatu yang terasa sedih dan itu membuatnya bingung.

**_to be continue ~_**

_

mohon review nya , author baru ini butuh bimbingan dan saran dari pembaca yang budiman.


End file.
